


Mettaton Attacks Someone with a Lemonade Dispenser and Gaster Doesn't Cry

by raspberrysplash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Self-Harm, and asgore just wasnt told, like. chara has some self-harming stims, linda's there too, papyrus-teacher association, toriel and asgore aren't there because toriel didnt want to get in on that mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrysplash/pseuds/raspberrysplash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus brings his friends to the PTA meeting. Everyone has a terrible time except Sans, who's taking all the gluten-free brownies and laughing.</p><p>aka: i've got writer's block and i'm trying to get unclogged with PTA undertale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mettaton Attacks Someone with a Lemonade Dispenser and Gaster Doesn't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like that title best expresses what the hell is happening in this fic
> 
> anyway!! i wanted to get in on pta sans, but i just couldnt picture him being all that confrontational. so i put in lots of other people.
> 
> this takes place 3 years after the events of the game!! asriel, chara, and frisk are all in 6th grade. gaster is written to have vocal problems, frisk is written to be partially deaf, and chara is selectively mute. 
> 
> please tell me if i wrote everything okay and if anything is offensive!

Papyrus had been really, really hyped about the PTA meeting on Friday. Sans was probably just coming because Papyrus was.

"EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THE PTA, AKA THE PAPYRUS-TEACHERS ASSOCIATION, CANNOT MEET IF PAPYRUS IS NOT PRESENT!"

"heh. well, can't argue with that logic."

Papyrus had also really wanted to bring Undyne to the meeting. If Frisk had to guess, he still wanted to impress her. Mettaton insisted that, as a guest speaker for the theatre department, he counted as a teacher and would be able to attend (Frisk was pretty sure he just wanted to show off his legs). Sans had decided that, since they were bringing a whole party to the PTA thing, he would bring Gaster too.

Asriel, Chara, and Frisk were just there to advertise the Christmas fundraiser.

Burgerpants was catering.

So, things were shaping up to be pretty great.

Mettaton was the first to arrive for the whole shindig. Frisk only knew by analysis- he'd somehow decorated the whole auditorium and was posing on the stage with a rose in his mouth. A bucket of flower petals was slowly raining blossoms on him from the rafters. Burgerpants was standing by the doors, holding a bag of party poppers. Everyone had to take one for Mettaton's grand introduction.

Papyrus and Undyne were next, covered in sweat and yelling. Undyne was bench-pressing Asriel and Frisk, and Chara was sitting on her shoulders. Burgerpants ended up getting run over. Luckily, the party poppers were unharmed.

Gaster arrived a little after that (he was the only one to arrive anywhere close to the start of the meeting), holding a map of the school. Frisk had to stand on the fundraiser table to actually get his attention and bring him over to them. He didn't seem lost, but...

Well, Frisk knew he didn't take yelling well. And yelling was... exactly what was happening.

Mrs.Habernathy (known to her friends as Barbara) was very, very upset about Papyrus's spaghetti squares, mostly because she had mistaken them for rocks and had asked who was playing such a cruel joke. When she was told they were "spaghetti squares", she found the idea disgusting. Also, her son was allergic to gluten, which the squares were apparently emitting into the air and goodness gracious, Lucinda, what if her boy breathes in this contaminated gluten air? 

The whole room had erupted into arguing about it- Papyrus was trying to blow the "gluten air" back into the container, Sans was stealing brownies en masse (when did he even get there?), Undyne was angrily questioning what gluten was, Mettaton was laying on a table and dropping individual cheetos into his mouth, one at a time, Barbara was red in the face, Linda was googling if contaminated air could cause diabetes (she'd read it somewhere), Marilyn was trying to calm everyone down with some nice lemonade...

Gaster was definitely jittery. He was normally a slow walker, but his steps were rapid and panicked as he approached, grabbing Frisk under the armpits and gently taking them off the table. His eyes kept darting back and forth.

'It's certainly... lively in here.' He signed rapidly, his smooth hands taking a certain... shakiness to them. 'I suppose gluten is vital to the meeting's progression.' He'd been studying humans, so he at least had an idea of what they were talking about.

'No. Just Mrs. H-A-B-E-R-N-A-T-H-Y' Frisk explained. It was really nice to sign instead of speak. Everyone could understand just fine. Asriel cupped his hands around his mouth.

"YEAH, SHE'S UPSET BECAUSE HER SON'S ALLERGIC!" Even at top volume, he was hard to hear. Honestly, Frisk wasn't sure if that was even what he said. They couldn't read his lips with his paws around his mouth, and the meager noises they could actually hear were difficult to determine.

'Curious' Gaster responded, taking short, stilted glances at the crowd. He caught Chara's eye (who was picking at their scabs and biting their lip) and grimaced. Neither was particularly happy with their arrangement. He sent a quick sign to Chara, one Frisk didn't recognize- then again, Gaster and Chara had a secret code, both having problems with sensory overload and the bad memories it brought back. Chara did not seem to reply, but grabbed Gaster's hand and began murmuring to themself. It was, as Frisk had learned, how Chara kept from their bad stims- if they were doing something else with their hands and teeth, they couldn't pick apart their skin. 

Sans made his way over a few minutes later, a stack of brownies in tow. Gaster gave him a little finger wave.

'humans get pretty upset over silly stuff, huh?' he signed, munching. Sans was never the type to yell over a crowd. 'gotta wonder why none of the teachers are intervening.' 

Gaster laughed. Frisk could never hear it, it was too quiet, but Chara had said it was a weird burbling sound, and his voice kept cracking. Gaster said it was a throat problem.

"NO ONE'S BOUGHT ANY CANDLES YET!!" Asriel chimed in. Once again, Frisk could barely tell what he was saying. They looked over at the chaos on the other side of the room. Indeed, no one was making moves toward their table. Instead, Undyne was mashing cookies into Linda's hair, and Mettaton was kicking the lemonade dispenser over under the guise of another pose. If he was getting involved, it must have been a big deal.

'yeah. linda was saying some, uh... pretty prejudiced stuff. mostly about monsters and you guys.' Sans shrugged. Chara looked up from their position, still holding Gaster's hand.

'What did she say?' They looked really angry. Well, on the bright side, they didn't seem as overloaded.

'hey, nothing to get steamed about, kid. we can handle it.'

Chara glowered at the crowd.

'I hope Undyne kicks her ass.'

Gaster gave Chara a shocked look. Sans just laughed.

'nah, mettaton's got that covered.'


End file.
